OC's I guess
by RainyDayRaces
Summary: Hi. This will be my first story, so please come check it out.


_Hi everyone! I am RainyDayRaces, and this is me testing the waters of this fandom. I might continue this, or just write a chapter for each cat submitted. I need some help with Oc's, so please submit some! It's kinda different, because all the cats are named after mary-sue things, and they all have come together in twelve small clans. They can only be named after constellations and stars- no numbers, and there are twelve leaders-the Zodiac. When you become a Zodiac, you go to the Starfalls, where your name is changed to one of the Zodiac constellations. So if Orion became a Zodiac, then he would have his name changed to something like Aries Orion. Each Zodiac has "Stars" that are their deputies. These cats answer to the Zodiac, who are the leaders. Then, once the Zodiac dies, they vote for who the next Zodiac will be-they cannot vote for themselves. Each "star" has about two-five cats in their "Unit". They are born together, live together, fight together, die together. They are commonly related in some way and if one dies, the rest of the Unit and it's Star are excused for about a week to mourn them. Each Unit has a unique name. The queens usually litter together, in order to produce a cohesive Unit. Queens are called "Harbringers" because their kits are the future. Kits are called Smalls. Cats usually take mates from different Units, but its not unheard of to mate from the same Unit. Kits are raised together until they become Juniors or apprentices. Units, once elder age, typically become reserve Units. Leaders have their old name at the end of their Zodiac name. Cat who are Unit age are known as Fighters individually. There is no set medicine cat, and one member of each Unit learns healing skills. Gatherings are called Conclaves._

 _Clans:_

 ** _Aries_**

 _Zodiac- Aries_

 _Stars-_

 _Units-_

 _Juniors-_

 _Harbringers-_

 _Smalls-_

 ** _Taurus_**

 _Zodiac- Taurus_

 _Stars-_

 _Units-_

 _Juniors-_

 _Harbingers-_

 _Smalls-_

 ** _Gemini_**

 _Zodiac- Gemini_

 _Stars-_

 _Units-_

 _Juniors-_

 _Harbingers-_

 _Smalls-_

 ** _Cancer_**

 _Zodiac- Cancer_

 _Stars-_

 _Units-_

 _Juniors-_

 _Harbingers-_

 _Smalls-_

 ** _Leo_**

 _Zodiac- Leo_

 _Stars-_

 _Units-_

 _Juniors-_

 _Harbingers-_

 _Smalls-_

 ** _Virgo_**

 _Zodiac- Virgo_

 _Stars-_

 _Units-_

 _Juniors-_

 _Harbingers-_

 _Smalls-_

 ** _Libra_**

 _Zodiac- Libra_

 _Stars-_

 _Units-_

 _Juniors-_

 _Harbingers-_

 _Smalls-_

 **Scorpio**

 _Zodiac- Scorpio_

 _Stars-_

 _Units-_

 _Juniors-_

 _Harbingers-_

 _Smalls-_

 ** _Sagittarius_**

 _Zodiac- Sagittarius_

 _Stars-_

 _Units-_

 _Juniors-_

 _Harbingers-_

 _Smalls-_

 ** _Capricorn_**

 _Zodiac- Capricorn_

 _Stars-_

 _Units-_

 _Juniors-_

 _Harbingers-_

 _Smalls-_

 ** _Aquarius_**

 _Zodiac- Aquarius_

 _Stars-_

 _Units-_

 _Juniors-_

 _Harbingers-_

 _Smalls-_

 ** _Pisces_**

 _Zodiac- Pisces_

 _Stars-_

 _Units-_

 _Juniors-_

 _Harbingers-_

 _Smalls-_

 _Here's the form. Please leave Stars without a Unit, and make cats of an unspecified Unit so I can sort them into Units. For the love interest, you can leave it blank, put in the name of one of the other OC's, or take a name from the allegiances or from the reviews._

 _Name:_

 _Clan:_

 _Rank:_

 _Gender:_

 _Appearance:_

 _Personality:_

 _Family:_

 _Love interest (wink wink):_

 _Other:_

 _Main Character?:_

 _The rules say I need a story so here's one._

* * *

Six cats sat around a pool of silvery water.

"The time is coming." The blue tom commented, eyes carefully watching the scene below. "We must inform them of what is coming."

"Not yet." A silver Harbringer sitting across from him insisted. "They haven't been born yet- and selecting Smalls for this task is insane!"

"No Lyra." A black tom argued. "They'll be Unit-age once the time comes!"

"But still!" Lyra wailed. "They are so young!"

"We have no choice." A deep voice rumbled from the shadows.

"Scorpio Major!" The cats bowed their heads in respect to the faded tom, for it was the original leader of Scorpio.

"If you say so..." Lyra peered back into the water, which now had a blossom of black, like the petals of a darkened flower, speckled with the grey ants of decay instead of the comforting scene of the Conclave below.


End file.
